Aesthetic Repulsion
by carmpietri
Summary: Warnings: Yaoi, B.YB.M.YM, take your pick (except B.YM), blood, attemped rape, twice, and by two different people, language, and spoilers. But miny ones. One-shot. YBakura tries to help Malik with his ' I'm really two people' problem and things go wrong


Notes: This is my coming back story ^_^ All loyal fans know that I haven't been able to write because I lost my laptop for reasons –cough cough- that should've, but weren't, under my control. So, without further ado, the story you've all been waiting for.  It's long, but (in my opinion and the opinion of a friend) it's good. One-shot that is TAKING ME FOREVER TO DO!!!

Warnings: Yaoi B/YB/M/YM, take your pick, psychoicness, language, and just outright scariness.  I might not have to courage to write it….and I've written some pretty twisted stuff….O.o

[1] Bakura threatens to kill Malik under regular basis ^_^ It's so sweet!

[2] Ano  is the English equivalent of 'er', 'um' or my personal favorite, 'bing?' *(Inside joke there ^^ Sorry)*

[3] It's been proved by my psychology book that in order for people to feel safe they have to have at the VERY least 1 ½ feet of space around them on all sides. Only friends and family are within the one foot boundry, good friends can get almost 2 inches or less away, and lovers, with your consent of course, can get as close as they want to ^^ I read too much, methinks. 

Disclaimer: I TOOK A QUOTE FROM ANOTHER AUTHOR WITHOUT ASKING PERMISSION!!! My apologizes to SSJClaire. She is seriously a good author. If you haven't read **_The Light That Never Goes Out_** yet shame on you. The disclaimer for YGO is in the first chapter. Though I don't' thing I would like to own it, after what the dubbers did to it….. 

Ladies and Gentlemen, **_Aesthetic Repulsion _**

**__**

Yami no Bakura's POV

'Owwwwch….'

That was the only thought I could hold onto. I knew that I was hurt pretty badly; Bakura too. I had absorbed most of the attack from Osirus, but, Bakura was in a bad condition to begin with, I won't argue that point. 

Really though, right now I'm willing to bet that I was in far worse pain. I wasn't about to move anytime soon. It hurt to breathe. But I had to for two reasons. One. Bakura is going to need me. He does more then he knows. It was _his _body that was attacked. He could really be hurt. And then two, the presence of Malik next to where I was lying. And I don't know about you, but I for one don't want someone watching me sleep. If I didn't knew any better I'd guess that he had moved me to where I was now. My bed judging from the soft surface. 

"Bakura? Are you awake?" Malik asked. 

//Not so loud…. // I thought. And he really was speaking too loud. 

Ra….I sounded so weak, even in my thoughts.

"That bad?" he whispered. 

//Go away before I kill you [1]//

"You are in no condition to kill anyone…"

//One condition. Agitation// I though, emphasizing the last word.

Malik made a 'hmph' sound. "Shut up."

I decided that this might be a good time to open my eyes. It hurt like a bitch, but I did it after a few tries. 

My room was dimly lit. Several things were overturned, smashed, torn, and out right destroyed. There were random objects everywhere and a large gaping hole in the wall that led to Bakura's Soul Room. 

'Bakura!' I thought.

//Malik….Bakura…do you know if…..//

"He's fine. Unconscious, but fine," he said, cutting me off. 

I sighed a mental sigh of relief. I still wanted to see for myself though. I tried to use the Ring to help the healing process go faster. Really go faster. Except it wasn't on my chest.

//Malik, the Ring?//

He closed his hand around his Rod sticking out of his side pocket and it flashed a little bit. (AN- Upon re-reading, please, minds out of the gutter…)

Soon after I felt the Ring on Bakura's chest . I drew on it's magic and healed myself enough to go check on my other. 

I stood up most of the way before falling. Malik managed to catch me however. I hate being touched by anyone other then Bakura. But I don't think he knows that….Bakura, not Malik. 

I, somehow, managed to get into Bakura's Room with a minimal about of help from my house guest. Bakura's room was in disarray for Bakura. But, for me, it didn't look different then normal. Some of the pictures had been knocked down and the paint on the walls had cracked and in one place the plaster, but other then that...not much.

One picture in particular caught my eye. It had Bakura smiling happily in the middles with Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda standing behind him. When I first saw this picture I wanted it gone for one reason. The Pharoah was in it. Ghost-like and transparent, but there, standing confidently with his back partially to the front behind Yugi. When I got close enough to smash it though, I saw me. Standing off to the side away from the group. I was glaring at the 'camera' and at the same time at the group in front of me because I was behind them sort of. But I was there. And that was enough. 

'Namu' had been added. Though he was wearing clothes that I'm sure he'd never wear and was smiling in a way I'm sure he'd never smile in if he had a choice. 

But to Bakura himself. 

Bakura was lying on his bed, hair messed up and clothes torn. His arm was bleeding too. Not very badly but enough for concern. Funny. I remember Malik telling me he was fine….

I hobbled closer to him and saw that he was deathly pale. And badly hurt. 

Malik suddenly looked up and said, "Hmm. I have to go watch a duel. I'll come back later, if you need me."

"You'll come back if I don't need you too." I said accusingly. 

"Yeah." He said as though in a daze. 

"Idiot."

He shrugged and left. 

I walked over to the desk in one of the corners of Bakura's room, opened a drawer, and pulled out a blue first aid box. I walked back over to Bakura's sleeping form and pulled off the bandages, revieling a cut that in my opinion, really wasn't that bad. Try getting a cut over and under your eye.

I took out the H2O2 (AN for all of you not taking chesmistry right now, this is Hydrogen Preoxide) and poured a smallish amount on Bakura's arm. 

Now, I've used this stuff before on myself. It HURTS. A LOT. If you thought that it could wake a sleeping person, you are correct. 

Bakura stirred, opened his eyes and gazed at the ceiling. Immediately I got confusion over our mental link. It didn't matter if Bakura wanted me completely out. I could still get in if I tried. I always kept a running current of his outmost thoughts in the back of my mind. If anything would catch my interest I'd know about it instantly.  

I started to re-bandage Bakura's arm when I felt Bakura notice me. He didn't think about what he was doing and pulled away from me in fear. Understandable though his fear was, I mean, if a double of you which you knew existed but had never seen before and you knew that it took pleasure in other people's pain was kneeling by your bed side you'd be a little fearful, was irritating. (AN- Damn that was a long sentence….) I did the most logical thing I could think of.

I immobilized him. 

So yeah, hmm, not the most logical decision Bakura. That's what your thinking, right? Not at all. Bakura couldn't move. This allowed me to place the bandages successfully around his arm. He would heal now. 

His heart rate did increase and I had practically scared him half to death, but that was alright. I decided to do something about that though.

//Relax Bakura. I'm not trying to hurt you. I am using peroxide though, so it's not that easy.//

He didn't reply.

He did stop trying to move. He also was trying to calm himself down which, in any other circumstances, I would've laughed at. But not now.

He tried to get away though; this did stab me. He's afraid of me. Don't get me wrong, a little fear is good. It makes people obident, though right now it's backfired. I wanted him to be warriy of me. Not outright _scared. And if you look at the relationship between Yugi and Yami Yugi, well, you get the idea. It's a symbiosis thing really. There can't be shadow without light and there can't be light without shadow. Makes you wonder what would happen if you killed one of us….I don't think I'll be trying that anytime soon. _

I continued to stare down at Bakura's arm. Blood was still running; it hadn't scabbed over yet. As soon as we're off this blimp I'm taking him to a hospital whether he likes it or not.

I finished and put away the H2O2 in the blue box. 

I went from my crouch position to one sitting with my legs crossed. 

I just sat there for awhile. Staring at my other half, only half caring about how uncomfortable it was making him.

Eventually though I decided to leave. I got up and threw a throw over him from one of his chairs. 

Damn, I really did scare him by making him unable to move. Still am. 

"Just go to sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up." I released my spell over him and walked towards the door.

He sat up and said, 'I'm not tired.'

I stopped and turned around.

"I don't care if you are or not. It'll be good for your heath. We can't have you sick now can we?"

I got a thought along the lines of 'is he actually trying to be nice? Does he really care?'

I didn't correct him. Mainly because that would betray that I was listening to him think. 

Also though, he was partially correct. I needed his body intact. Having his soul intact wasn't necessary, but I figured I owed him 

something. (AN- Common, it's Yami Bakura. He isn't going to admit liking Ryou….)

I walked out of the room. I should've forced him to sleep, but I didn't want him more freightened then he was. Besides, he'd be angry or depressed when he woke up. I did NOT want a suicide on my hands. And besides, I didn't really want to break his spirit. Just…bend it. Forcing him asleep would defiantly go beyond 'bending' him. 

"Bakura! Bakura! You have to help!" came Malik's voice from inside my soul room.

I walked in with my arms folded.

"Have to?" I asked.

"Yes!"

"And why do I have to, Malik?"

"Because! The other me is trying to kill Rishid!"

I raised an eyebrow. Other him?

"And…."

"If Rishid is killed then I don't get my body back."

I stared at him.

"And if I don't get my body back you don't get the Millennium Rod."

I nodded. Well, he had a good reason after all. Imagine…

"And how did he get your body?"

"He is anther personality of mine."

More then one Malik. I nodded.

"Yes, yes. Why did he surface now?"

"Because Rishid was knocked out!"

I nodded slowly. 

"Ok"

"So will you help Bakura?"

"I don't have much of a choice do I now?"

He looked at in his panic before he closed his eyes in calm and nodded.

I gave my signature smirk and expanded from my room into Bakura's body. Bakura noticed but didn't argue. Didn't put up a fight at all in fact. Worrisome, but I decided I'd deal with it later. After all, my goal at the moment was to retrieve the Millennium Items that were forged out of the blood of my family, friends, and my town. If this would help, then Bakura could wait. 

I opened my eyes and for a split second felt the pain in Bakura's arm as he felt it. That was before my consciousness got to 'sensory' in his brain. Afterwards however, it was a dull ache. I knew it hurt, but it didn't. Like when your on painkillers. You know that your head hurts and that you should do something about it, but it doesn't hurt, so you can't fix it. 

I shrugged it off and got off the bed. I looked around his room clearly for the first time. It was rather spacious. Not at all homely though. It was mostly plating on the walls and all there was by ways of furniture was a table, chair, lamp, and bed. I did take note of the fridge in the corner. Though, based on what I know, it's contents most likely came with a fee. 

I walked to the door until I was a foot from it. I used my magic to put up a cloak around me. An easily broken one, I admit, but I saved the energy for Bakura. He did indeed to go sleep. There isn't anything else to do besides that anyways. 

I walked out the door and stood in the hallway, looking side to side.

//What room is yours, Malik?//

/// I am in room five. ///

//That number means absolutely nothing to me. Give me a direction. //

///Left. ///

I took off down the hall, walking faster then normal. Not quite sure of what exactly I was going to do. Should I just banish this intrusive soul? He was part of Malik though. I know how it feels to be separate. It isn't a painful feeling, just…spooking. Bakura and I weren't the same soul and therefore shouldn't be in pain. But Malik and the other Him. Hmm.

I came upon door five and knocked. 

'Wait? What do I say?' I thought when I realized what I'd done. I dropped the cloak and took on Bakura's appearance. Simple. 

The door opened to reveal Malik. He had changed his clothes from his lavadar shirt and tan cargo pants to a darker version of the same clothes. I noticed that he was wearing a cape too (AN- I wear a cape!). 

(AN- Going with the Japanese Yami Malik here. If you haven't heard his voice, then too bad.)

"Yes?" said Malik's voice, only deeper. It sounded more adult-like. Like what Malik's would sound like when he was older. 

"Um….('THINK!' I mentally yelled at myself.).. Sorry. I thought this was Yugi's room." (I mentally smacked myself and Malik sighed). 

The other Malik gave me a hard look, deep into my eyes. Like he was looking directly into my soul. I wanted to shiver but put a cap on it. 

I squarely met his gaze. He smiled. That alone gave me the creeps. "No… sorry. But do come in." he said in a drawl. 

I didn't want to come in. In fact, every part of my mind was screaming at me not to. But… I didn't. I couldn't. The dominate part of mind was telling me to go in. 

_Come in. He isn't going to hurt you._

I thought about that to late. I was already in the room with the door closing behind me when I realized that instead of 'go in' I'd thought, 'come in' and had refered to myself in the 2rd person. Something I never do. 

///He used the Millennium Rod. Bakura, be careful. Do something to block it. ///

//I can't. //

///What?! ///

//I can't block attacks that haven't occurred yet. //

///But by then he'll have a hold in your mind if he doesn't already!///

//So basically I've already screwed up, ne? //

/// …. Yeah…../// 

Mentally I was furious and scowling. On the outside though I was mimicking Bakura. Yeah, I faking being frieghtened. But not scared. Bakura might not look strong but he is. Take it from someone how has broken into his mind several times. Just don't tell him I've done it. 

"So, Spirit. You're hiding my other." Said the other Malik. 

I raised my eyebrows. 'Damn,' I thought. 'I can lie when I'm scowling but not so much now!' It was hard to maintain an innocent look which lying.  

"Spirit? ………I …. Have no idea what you're talking about."

He narrowed his eyes and smiled with his month open. Though it wasn't a grin. His teeth never met. 

"Really." He considered me for awhile. His eyes glazed while he did it and I stared right back at him. I might have to look like Bakura, but I'm keeping my resolve. 

"Hmm. Perhaps.  I have no reason for you to be here then. Leave, please." 

/// Bakura….. we still have to do something. ///

//I know. But right now this person is creeping me out. //

///Afraid? The great Bakura? I have do be around to see this. ///

//You are around you blonde fool. //

/// So I am. /// He said rather enthusiastically. 

There really are sometimes when I really do question exactly how insane he is. 

" Ano….alright then [2]" I said and walked towards the door.

I was almost there when a felt a large weight slam into my side and push me up against the wall. 

The impact was hard and I let out a breath when it hit. Needless to say it knocked the wind out of me. 

When I opened my eyes I saw that the other Malik was staring at me with glazed over eyes and that it appeared nothing had rammed into me. No … I was just randomly stuck to this here wall. 

The other Malik let out a low chuckle. He whispered 'I win' to no one. In fact, I doubt that he actually said it. 

He came close to me. Close as within my personal space. [3] Close as in barely eight inches away. 

"I aimed for the Spirit of the Millennium Ring. Had you been telling the truth it would've nicked the Ring. Also, you're a bad actor. I know decent people. They don't look people straight in the eyes like you did. They, when flattened against a wall show some sort of fear, not confusion." He smiled and tilted his head. "Just something to consider."

'Damn. He's right.' I thought. 

He gaze settled on my arm. He gave a half smirk and stroked down it. Pushing on it so that blood soaked through. 

I tried but I couldn't prevent a low hiss from coming from me. 

"Hurts ne? Maybe you won't hurt the people close to you anymore." He licked his hand which had Bakura's …. MY blood on it. Of course, I'm not complaining about what he did, I myself and licked other people's blood before. My own included. But that was out of nessarity. I try never to hurt Bakura when I can avoid it. Which is actually most of the time. But it was just that fact that it was MY blood he was licking. Mine. 

He continued to look at me in an almost lustful way. It was creeping me out. And I'm not one to be creeped out easily. 

He held up the Millennium Rod and my mind went into a panic; thinking about how to ward it off.

It flashed and I felt a wave of cold spread throughout my head. It wasn't heading for me, I knew that instantly. It wasn't heading for Bakura either. It was heading for Malik. 

Had I waited another half second, if that, I wouldn't have been able to stop the attack in time. Luckily I did. Malik was safe and so was Bakura. Just as long can I keep the barrier up. 

He smiled even bigger. Slowly he said, very sudectively, "That's what I like about you. Always the fighter. Always trying to protect those things which you love. I wonder why. Could have something to do with Kuru*eruna? Watching everyone you ever loved boiled down into a soup. Ta. Poor Bakura."

My heart rate had now increased dramatically and I was breathing hard. I was trying very hard not let the other Malik know that I was scared, but was pretty sure I was failing. I was also cutting of the circulation of air to Bakura's brain. Something that I knew I shouldn't do. But he had mentioned Kuru*eruna. He would die for that. 

I tried again to break away from the wall, jerking left in hopes of him being caught off guard. The force field held. 

"Not used to being trapped are you?" he said lowly. 

If I were able to move I would've shuddered. I think I did internally. 

"No….you aren't." he said in a low voice, more like a whisper then anything.  He got closer.

Too close. Just….too close…

I wanted to close my eyes for some reason. 

He leaned in, and kissed me.

…………. *snap*

My mind went into shock. I couldn't think.  For the first time since I was pinned to this wall I was thankful that I was. I did not want anyone to see me trembling. And I couldn't move away. I couldn't move period. I was trapped, for the first time in my life.

Trapped.

I did close my eyes and I kept my mouth shut. I wasn't going in give in without a fight.

I felt his hand on my shoulder as it stroked down my arm down to my waist.

Malik was worried. I could feel it. And Bakura hadn't felt it. Yet.

His hand slowly went up and shirt and I pulled in my stomach. I felt in crawling up my side. I felt the other hand on my leg…. 

No. Just. No. This wasn't going to happen. No.

I went for my Ring's magic. I was going to try to fight it. I had to. 

Malik jumped in before I could.  He was by my side, just very visble, but the other Malik saw him and withdrew.

'Stop!' Malik said. 'Just stop it! You can't do this to him! He's only trying to help me!' 

The other Malik turned to him and took a step back. Finally. 

While I was trying to slow my heart rate I put on a weak glare. Or rather, a frown. One of someone who has been defeated. How could **I have let him touch me like that!  You can not imagine how violated I felt. Both mentally and physically.  Had I been able to I would've fallen to my knees. **

"Oh? And why not? He IS helping you…." The other Malik said.

'Because…. Because he doesn't deserve it!'

"Why Malik, do my ears deceive me or do you feel for him?" he smirked. 

Malik glared at him. And at the same time he was speechless. I couldn't concentrate right now though. The concept was lost on me.

Why hadn't he denied it?!

Oh dear lord….

The other Malik stared laughing. "Ah Malik, my other. You've just given me an idea."

He raised his Rod and pointed it at me. 

"Observe." I looked up to see a flash and what felt like a blanket wrap itself around my mind. I….I couldn't think straight. What was…….what was anything?........

Malik Ishtar's POV

 I watched as Bakura's eyes slid out of focus.

'What did you do?!' I cried to the individual pretending to be me.

"I did what I do best."

Then I felt myself being pulled back into Bakura's mind. Not of my own will or not even of the imposter's. 

I stood in Bakura's soul room now. 

Except….it was different. The room had taken on a red hue and the bedding had become red stain. I stared and wondered what in the world the imposter could be planning. 

A gut feeling told me to return to my own body. And to hurry up with it. 

I turned around and saw Bakura right behind me. I hadn't sensed the fact that he was there and frankly, he startled me half to death. 

I looked into his eyes as though to speak to him, but that thought was lost as I saw another set of eyes behind his. My eyes.

"Bakura … are you feeling alright?" I asked him. I knew this was a side effect of the the Millennium Rod. 

Needless to say that I was more then a little freightened of him now. I knew what I could do with the Rod. I could make people do things that even went against their soul's moral codes. God knows what the imposter will make Bakura do.

Bakura held out his hand towards me and I felt myself become drowsy, really quickly.

/// Bakura, what are you doing? ///

I did not get a reply.

/// Bakura? ///

I finally closed my eyes, hoping that they'd open again. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up slowly. I was lying on something soft and it felt good. I was sore for some reason and I rather liked the feeling of satin under me. Wait….satin?! Bakura's bed?

What…?

I was lying on my right side, but only to a point. Though my legs were completely turned, my shoulders were square with the bed. 

I felt someone's hand trailing down the back of my leg. 

My first guess would've been Isis. When I was little she used to rub my back when I was upset. Both before and after I was initiated into the task of protecting the Pharaoh's tomb. But not while my back was cut. But she'd never go this low. She was my sister after all.  

But … that was impossible. Isis wasn't in Bakura's soul room. She was on the blimp certainly. She was one of the people who had to duel next. Wait… why am I lying in bed? I have a tournament to get too.

 I opened my eyes I saw, not Isis's eyes, though I hadn't really expected to see her eyes, but Bakura's. Bakura was rubbing my leg.

Though I might happen to like Bakura, I most certainly do not want him to be touching me. Accidently fine, but not deliberately. Though….it did feel nice. And he wasn't hurting anything, really. And it isn't everyday that the person you like happens to come and rub the back of your leg now is it?

But Bakura saw that I was awake and kneeled on the bed. 

"Bakura, what are you doing?" I asked him.

I got no reply. Course, by now I hadn't expected one. 

He reached over me and crawled on top, sitting on my stomach. 

I reached up to push him off and made a movement to sit up but he caught my wrists and held them down.

Needless to say I was more then a little paniked by now. 

"Stop Bakura! You don't know what your doing!"

"Oh I know Malik. I know."

He leaned in a kissed me. I turned my head away and he missed.

That didn't stop him though. I felt him let go of my wrists and he grabbed my chin and forced me into a position where he could kiss me. 

I moved to push him away again, but my wrists were still held down.

Bakura sat back up and looked at me. Just looked. 

I saw that my hands were being held down by what looked like metal, but I couldn't feel it. 

I looked to Bakura who was looking at me oddly. As though deciding what to do with me. 

He let out a low chuckle and came back down to kiss me again. 

I tuned my head and thought that I'd just put up more of a fight. I knew this wasn't Bakura. Bakura doesn't even have to courage to tell part of his own soul that he likes him, much less do this. 

But instead I felt his breath against my cheek, and he whispered, "Come on Malik. Let me see you squirm in delight, shiver in fear and writhe in estacsy."

Those words and probably the worst thing anyone has ever said to me. Though I hadn't cried in years I let tears come to my eyes now. But they didn't fall. 

I moved onto my other side, not caring that Bakura was on me and this left slack between my back and my shirt. He saw this and began to massace my back. Just like Isis used too. 

He climbed back onto and held me down that way. He withdrew his hand from my back though, so that was one thing to be thankful for. 

I closed my eyes because I knew this could only get worse. 

I felt one of Bakura's hands stray to my chest as he rubbed up and down. I inhaled deeply and tried to block him out. It wasn't working. 

All I could think about was how I was **_not _going to let this happen. But his hand…I liked the way it was moving. But… but… this was Bakura! He wasn't even thinking straight! Hell, he wasn't thinking at all like he normally would. **

I felt him try to take my shirt off. He had been an idiot though in securing my wrists down. No way that it would come off now. 

Bakura didn't seem to notice a problem as he ripped the shirt. Shame, I had liked that shirt. 

He then caressed all of chest. I hated every touch on every inch.

I was crying now, I think. I don't think that I couldn't helped it. 

I felt his second hand fiddling with my belt. 

Now I was truly panic stricken and struggled to get free. This could NOT happen. 

"Just relax Malik, I'm sure you'll love it." He said in a saultry voice. 

I couldn't speak. What was there to say? Absolutely nothing. 

I had to saw something though. Some cry of protest, though I knew he would never stop. Not under the control of the Millennium Rod. 

Finally I thought to him, /// I forgive you. ///

He froze. 

He sat up and looked at me. "You….?"

"I forgive you." I opened my eyes and looked at him squarely. 

I saw him flinch and the Millennium Eye appear on his forehead. He was regaining control. Maybe… just maybe, I wouldn't have to lose some of the purity I have left. 

His eyes. They looked so … so worried and strained. 

"Come on Bakura. You can do it. I know you can hear me. Use the Millennium Ring!"

He closed his eyes and the Millennium Symbol glowed even brighter. I noticed something on the table nearby glow as well. 

The Millennium Symbol shattered. 

Bakura gasped for air and then looked down at me, speechless. 

"Malik…" he whispered. Then he blinked and recognized where he was and more importantly what he was doing. 

He got off and stood there. Staring at me open-mouthed. "Malik … I'm sorry, I really didn't… I….."

"It's ok Bakura. It's ok."

Appearently the metal things holding me down where something you created from thought in a soul room because they disappeared. 

I sat up and wiped away a stray tear. 

Just goes to show that if evil can't understand one thing, it's forgiveness. 

Yami Bakura expanded outwards and took control of Bakura again. 

I sighed and went up to my newly destroyed shirt. 

My heart was still racing. 

Yami no Bakura's POV

What had I….what had I _done? _Even if I hadn't gotten that far as to damage him, still. What could I have done if he hadn't shocked me out of it?

I expanded and woke up in Malik's room on the blimp. 

I was sitting with my back to the wall and there was no sign of the other Malik. Perhaps that was best. I might've killed Malik's body had he been here. 

But one things for sure. 

No one controls me. 

The Pharaoh couldn't, his entire court couldn't, all of EGYPT couldn't. 

The other Malik will be no exception.

He will die. 


End file.
